Azure Knight
Introduction Azure Knight, the way of a true swordsman. They have kept their traditions over hundreds of years for theirs is the way of battle, of discipline, of sacrifice and abnegation. They work on their skills for many years. Through the ages, the Azure Knights went beyond merely mastering their bladed weapons, actually being able to merge their spirit to their weapons,unleash their power and energies through the weapons they wield. They believe in honor, discipline, fidelity and self-sacrifice as the backbone of a life spent defending something very precious. By fighting for Trieste and all the people in her realm, it is this purity of intent that defines them as a superior race. General Class Hints *Azure Knights are a mainly melee class. *Knights have several specialized areas: Dual Weilding, 2 handed weapon knights, and one-handed-weapon and shield knights. Each build is effective, but quite different, in fighting styles. Differences are addressed in the next section. *Since Azure Knights have to party often its advisable you to make lot of friends. Segneles and ranged damage dealers are generally recommended partners, but any other class, or even otther Knights, can help you out. *A knight has 3 basic weapons that have are either 2-handed or 1-handedL Swords, Axes, and Maces, in addition to Shields. Each weapon has different abilities when used with the build. The first skills, the Mastery, allows you to use that weapon more efficiently. Some skills grants special buffs, debuffs or other effects for each specific weapon and that weapon only. A Knight can learn and master several skill-sets at once if he wants; its not a pick-one-only scenario. However, the more he spread his skill-points out, the weaker each skill-tree gets. The Knight and His Skills The following are the skill trees available to the knights. Most can be mixed and matched with each other, resulting in unique skill-sets for each knight. Protection: The 1-Hand/Shield Knight The Protection knight wields a 1-hand weapon and shield, and has very high survivability. His play-style involved using buffs and high natural defense to survive enemy attacks, and stuns and fast attacks to defeat them. This is countered by the fact that they are the lowest damage-dealers of any knight build. Destruction: The 2-Hand Knight This kind of knight wields an over-sized weapon, and focuses more on doing damage and weakening his opponent then his own defense. This build has major damage potential, but lower defense then either other build. This knight's goal is to debuff and quickly kill opponents with his strong, but rather slow, attacks. Duel:The Dual Wielders Azure Knights with dual weapons hits fast and hard. He breaks an opponent's skills before he can even use them. The negative sides of a Duel build is that it require 2 weapons, which means having to socket and fortify (or buy) 2 of them. They have less defense then a shield knight, yet more then a 2-hand knight. They have several ranged, high damage moves, but most moves are melee and multiple attacks. The point of Duel is to not let an enemy fight back through constant attacks. =Skill Tables= Protection Skill Table Destruction Skill Table Duel Skill Table Honor Skill Tree NOTE: This skill tree is not a skill tree of its own; it is used to supplement the other skill trees. Upping ONLY this tree is HIGHLY not recommended. Trans-Up Skill Tree Note: The first 2 skills of this tree can only be earned after completing the 131 Trans-Up quest. Also, like the Honor tree, this skill tree is not independent; it is also used to supplement other main builds. |}